wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnica Baskerville’ów/08
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Pierwsze sprawozdanie doktora Watson. Od owego punktu będę przepisywał moje własne listy do Sherlocka Holmes, albowiem odtwarzają owe wypadki, myśli i podejrzenia z większą dokładnością, niż moja pamięć. Baskerville-Hall, 13 października.  Kochany Holmes! Moje poprzednie listy i depesze powiadamiały cię dokładnie i szczegółowo o wszystkiem, co się działo w tym ponurym zakątku. Im dłużej tu bawię, tem bardziej czuję się smutny i zaniepokojony. Te bagna rzucają cień na duszę. Zdaje mi się, żem się przeniósł nietylko do innego kraju, ale i w inną epokę, że żyję w czasach przedhistorycznych. Kamienne siedziby naszych przodków zasiewają gęsto oparzelisko, i dziwić się należy, dlaczego oni osiedlali się w tych bagnach? Przypuszczam, że to był szczep tchórzliwy, stroniący od wojowniczych sąsiadów, a trzęsawisko było najpewniejszą przeciw nim warownią. Te hypotezy nie mają jednak nic wspólnego z mojem posłannictwem i nie zaciekawią twojego praktycznego umysłu. Wiem, jak ci jest obojętnem, czy ziemia obraca się dokoła słońca, czy też dzieje się odwrotnie. Wracam do faktów, tyczących się sir Henryka Baskerville. Jeżeliś nie otrzymywał sprawozdań przez parę dni ostatnich, to tylko dlatego, że do dziś nie było o czem pisać. Dzisiaj zdarzyła się okoliczność niezwykła, lecz zanim ci ją opowiem, muszę cię obznajmiċ z innemi stronami sytuacyi. Wspomniałem ci już o zbiegłym więźniu, który się ukrywa wśród bagien. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, opuścił już te strony, co jest pożądanem dla mieszkańców, żyjących na pustkowiu. Dwa tygodnie już minęło od jego ucieczki, a dotychczas nikt go nie widział i nikt o nim nie słyszał. Łatwo wprawdzie ukryć się na tem trzęsawisku, usianem głazami, które służyły za schronienie przedhistorycznemu człowiekowi, ale niema tam żadnego pożywienia; sądzimy zatem, że uciekł, a okoliczni fermerzy zaczynają nabierać otuchy. W pałacu jest nas czterech silnych mężczyzn; możnaby się obronić w danym razie; ale przyznaję, żem się obawiał o Stapletonów. Mieszkają na zupełnem pustkowiu, o parę mil od ludzkich siedzib, trzymają tylko służącego i kucharkę. Brat jest wątły i niezbyt silny, siostra, jakkolwiek rosła i dobrze zbudowana, nie mogłaby stawić oporu takiemu zbójowi. Gdyby ich napadł, byliby na jego łasce i niełasce. Sir Henryk jest o nich zatrwożony; dawał im na wszelki wypadek grooma Perkinsa, ale Stapleton odmówił stanowczo. Nasz baronet zaczyna interesować się żywo piękną sąsiadką. Nic dziwnego, że wśród życia tak jednostajnego szuka rozrywki, a dziwić się można tem mniej, że panna prześliczna. Jest w niej coś gorącego, podzwrotnikowego; sprzeczność pomiędzy nią a chłodnym, brzydkim bratem — zdumiewająca. Chociaż i on robi wrażenie wulkanu, przysypanego popiołami. Ma widocznie wielki wpływ na siostrę; zauważyłem, że miss Beryl, mówiąc, spogląda wciąż na niego, jak gdyby szukała aprobaty. On ma w oczach groźne błyski, a zacięte usta zdradzają naturę twardą i nieubłaganą. Byłby ciekawem studyum dla ciebie. Złożył wizytę Baskervillowi nazajutrz po naszym przyjeździe, a zaraz następnego poranku zaprowadził nas na miejsce, wsławione legendą o okrutnym Hugonie. Jest to daleka, kilkomilowa wycieczka przez łąkę i trzęsawiska, a miejsce samo tak ponure, że mogło natchnąć pomysłem do krwawej legendy. Sterczą na niem dwa olbrzymie, spiczaste głazy; sir Henryk był wzruszony i kilkakrotnie zapytywał Stapletona, czy doprawdy wierzy w oddziaływanie sił nadprzyrodzonych na bieg naszego życia. Pytał wesoło, ale było widać, że bierze tę rzecz poważnie. Stapleton był ostrożny w odpowiedziach, ale można było poznać, że powstrzymuje się od wyrażenia swoich myśli ze względu na spokój baroneta. Opowiedział nam kilka wypadków, w których starożytne rody były prześladowane przez jakąś siłę nieczystą i zostawił nas pod wrażeniem, że przywiązuje wiarę do owej legendy. Wracając z tej wycieczki, zaprosił nas na śniadanie do Merripit-House i wtedy sir Henryk poznał miss Stapleton. Od pierwszej chwili zrobiła na nim wielkie wrażenie, a jeśli się nie mylę, było zobopólne. Od owego dnia, baronet bywa tam codzień. Dzisiaj zaprosił na obiad rodzeństwo. Możnaby sądzić, że taki maryaż powinien być mile widzianym przez Stapletona, jednak spostrzegam niezadowolenie na jego twarzy, ilekroć sir Henryk zbliża się do jego siostry, lub okazuje swój zachwyt. Tłómaczę to sobie egoistycznem przywiązaniem, bo życie przyrodnika na tem pustkowiu byłoby jeszcze smutniejsze, gdyby go nie opromieniała miss Beryl. Wątpię, czy Stapleton posunie tak dalece egoizm, aby się sprzeciwić temu świetnemu małżeństwu, choć widocznie nie życzy sobie zażyłości pomiędzy siostrą a baronetem; parę razy przeszkadzał im w rozmowie sam na sam. Bądź co bądź, trudno mi będzie teraz spełnić twoje polecenie: abym nigdy nie opuszczał sir Henryka. Sprzykrzyłbym mu się prędko, gdybym chodził za nim, jak cień. Onegdaj, we czwartek, doktor Mortimer był u nas na śniadaniu. Przy wykopaliskach w Long-Dawn udało mu się znaleźć czaszkę przedhistorycznego człowieka. Jest uradowany. Trudno o większego entuzyastę i maniaka. Po śniadaniu przybyli Stapletonowie. Na prośby sir Henryka, doktor zaprowadził nas wszystkich do Alei Wiązów, aby nam pokazać, jak się rzeczy miały owej nocy. Aleja jest długa, po obu stronach szerokie żywopłoty, za nimi — trawniki. Na końcu alei wznosi się letni domek, rodzaj altany. W połowie drogi jest furtka, prowadząca na łąkę, za którą leży trzęsawisko. Furtka jest drewniana, biała, ma klamkę i zasuwę. Pamiętałem twoją hypotezę i starałem się odtworzyć w myśli katastrofę. Stojąc przy tej furtce, biedny sir Karol ujrzał coś, co go tak wystraszyło, że stracił przytomność i zaczął biedz prosto przed siebie, aż mu tchu zbrakło i padł nieżywy z wycieńczenia i trwogi. Uciekał liściastym tunelem. Co go wystraszyło? Pies zwyczajny, pasterski, czy też jakieś stworzenie fantastyczne, widmowe? Była-li w tem ręka ludzka, czy też moc nadprzyrodzona? Może blady Barrymore wie o tem zdarzeniu daleko więcej, niż mówi? Jakiekolwiek jest rozwiązanie zagadki, ostatniem jej słowem — zbrodnia. Poznałem jeszcze jednego sąsiada, pana Frankland z Lafter Hall. Mieszka o cztery mile od nas. Jest to człowiek niemłody, siwy, temperamentu cholerycznego, zawołany pieniacz; pół majątku stracił na procesy. Nie chodzi mu o przedmiot sporny, lecz o sam proces. Czasami zamyka drogę publiczną i zmusza gminę do pozywania go przed sądy. Innym razem wdziera się w drogę prywatną, dowodząc, że służyła dawniej do publicznego użytku. Zna wszystkie prawa obyczajowe, niekiedy używa swych wiadomości na korzyść włościan z Fernworthy, a czasem przeciwko nim; bywa niesiony w tryumfie przez wieś, lub palony in effigie, stosownie do swej działalności. Ma obecnie siedem procesów, które zapewne pochłoną resztę jego fortuny. Po za tą manią wydaje się dobrodusznym, poczciwym staruszkiem; wspominam o nim dlatego tylko, żeś mi polecił opisywać ci wszystkie osoby, które spotykam i o których słyszę. Obecnie pan Frankland ma nowa rozrywkę: przez wyborny teleskop, dniami całemi z dachu swego domu wypatruje zbiegłego więźnia. Gdybyż tylko na tem poprzestał! ale on chce podobno wytoczyć proces doktorowi Mortimer za otwarcie grobu przedhistorycznego bez pozwolenia potomków, a to skutkiem... czaszki z epoki neolitycznej, odgrzebanej w Long-Dawn. Bądź co bądź urozmaica nam jednostajność życia i wprowadza do niego trochę komicznego pierwiastku. A teraz, doniosłszy ci o zbiegłym więźniu, opisawszy ci rodzeństwo Stapleton, doktora Mortimer i pana Frankland z Lafter-Hall, powiem ci coś bardzo ciekawego o Barrymorze i o niezwykłych zdarzeniach zeszłej nocy. Naprzód słówko o telegramie, któryś wysłał z Londynu, a który miał nam służyć za dowód obecności Barrymora w pałacu. Donosiłem ci już, że, sądząc ze słów pocztmistrza, doszedłem do przekonania, iż ta próba niczego nie dowiodła. Mówiłem o tem sir Henrykowi, a on, ze zwykłą sobie szczerością, wezwał Barrymora i zapytał go, czy dostał telegram. Barrymore odpowiedział twierdząco. — Czy chłopiec oddał ci go do rąk? — pytał sir Henryk. Barrymore spojrzał ze zdziwieniem. — Nie — odparł po namyśle — byłem wtedy na strychu, ale moja żona odniosła mi zaraz depeszę. — Czyś odpowiedział na nią sam? — Prosiłem żony, żeby mnie wyręczyła. Po obiedzie wszczął znowu tę sprawę z własnego impulsu. — Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego mnie jaśnie pan pytał o ów telegram — rzekł. — Czy zrobiłem co niewłaściwego? Sir Henryk uspokoił go w tym względzie i ofiarował mu część swojej garderoby, ponieważ nadeszły już garnitury, obstalowane w Londynie. Mrs. Barrymore zaciekawia mnie. Jest to niewiasta gruba, ociężała, poważna, wygląda na purytankę. Trudno sobie wyobrazić osobę mniej wrażliwą, a jednak opowiedziałem ci już, żem słyszał wyraźnie jej płacz pierwszej nocy naszego pobytu w Baskerville-Hall; potem widziałem nieraz ślady łez na jej twarzy. Musi mieć jakoś wielką zgryzotę. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy jej nie trapią wyrzuty sumienia, a chwilami posądzam Barrymora, iż jest tyranem. Zauważyłem w nim odrazu coś niezwykłego; ale to, com widział zeszłej nocy, utrwala mnie w najgorszych posądzeniach. A jednak sam fakt może się wydać błahym. Wiesz, że mam sen lekki, a od chwili, gdym tu przybył w charakterze anioła-stróża, sypiam z otwartemi oczyma, jak zając. Otóż wczorajszej nocy, około drugiej, obudził mnie odgłos kroków, przechodzących obok mojego pokoju. Wstałem, uchyliłem drzwi i wyjrzałem. Po korytarzu sunął długi cień, rzucany przez mężczyznę, zakradającego się na palcach ze świecą w ręku. Był w koszuli i spodniach, szedł boso, powoli i bardzo ostrożnie, w całem jego zachowaniu było coś tajemniczego. Korytarz przecięty jest balkonem, znajdującym się nad główną sienią i portykiem, ale biegnie dalej po jego drugiej stronie. Gdym stanął przy balkonie, ów cień dotarł już był do drugiego końca korytarza; po blasku światła zmiarkowałem, że wszedł do jednego z przyległych pokojów. Ponieważ wszystkie te pokoje są nieumeblowane, przeto cel wędrówki stawał się jeszcze bardziej zagadkowym. Światło błyszczało stale w jednym punkcie. Zajrzałem do tego pokoju przez drzwi uchylone. Barrymore stał pod oknem i trzymał świecę przy samej szybie. Zwrócony był do mnie profilem; widziałem na jego twarzy wyczekiwanie i niepokój. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, wreszcie coś mruknął, machnął ręką i świecę odstawił. Uciekłem do mego pokoju. Niebawem doleciały mnie znowu ciche kroki. Barrymore wracał. Przez długi czas nie mogłem się uspokoić, tysiączne myśli i podejrzenia przelatywały mi po głowie. Już w pół-śnie usłyszałem zgrzyt klucza we drzwiach, ale nie mogłem umiarkować, w których. Co to wszystko znaczy — nie wiem, lecz w każdym razie dzieją się w tym domu rzeczy dziwne, nie rokujące nic dobrego. Wcześniej, czy później, wyświetlimy zagadkę. Nie chcę cię bałamucić mojemi przypuszczeniami, albowiem żądasz tylko faktów. Miałem dziś rano długą rozmowę z sir Henrykiem i obmyśliliśmy plan kampanii. Znajdziesz go w moim następnym liście.